


See-through

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pokémon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: Silver with glasses was hot, damn, but sadly only Gold thought that.In which Silver is being laughed at for having glasses and Gold is being a dumbass to make him feel better





	See-through

Gold stared at him. Sure, he wasn't the only one that was staring, yet he was doing it in the most obvious way out of all of the people in his cramped class.

"You look even more girly with those glasses!" was thrown at Silver, who just gave the guy a roll of his eyes as he made his way over to his seat.

Silver with glasses surely was something. The square shaped black frame holding two not too thick lenses which was looking perfect on his face. Some strands of foxy red hair were falling over his eyes despite the whole bunch being tugged into a messy ponytail, outlining his sharply shaped jawline precisely, and Gold loved all of those little details with his whole being.

The tall male's argent hues darted around the room as he sat down at his tiny desk which was full of scribbles from people that sat there before him before letting them wander down to look at his phone while his head was leaned onto the palm of his right hand. Silver is left handed, also something that Gold had noticed.

Silver looked so good in their school's uniform, that was what Gold thought at least. Middle school uniforms are boring, honestly, but high school uniforms were a whole new caliber.

Their school let them choose between things like wearing a bow tie or a simple tie, both in a dark green. While the girls could decide if they wanted a blouse or a t-shirt combined with a vest, the guys all got white button up shirts with either a creme colored or a light grey jacket, which was the same with their trousers.

It wasn't really sexy or anything near that, but with his hormones kicking him in the face and much effort of squinting his eyes, even a button up shirt could look hot on Silver in his blue haired admirer's honey colored eyes if he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the smooth, pale skin under said shirt.

Apparently his staring was a bit too apparent, because Lyra, his childhood friend from the other first year class, smacked him with a book, earning a groan from the other teen who was now rubbing his head.

"Jeez! When did you get here?!" Gold grumbled at her, earning a snort.

"It's also lovely to see you, good morning. I'm just here to ask if the soccer club trained in the gymnasium or on the soccer field yesterday since we found a few balls scattered around on the field this morning!" the school representative scolded her friend, only receiving a shrug and a half hearted "Dunno, we trained in the gymnasium yesterday." from the bluenette.

With a deep sigh, the brunette girl looked around for other club members that could tell her the same thing Gold just said because despite being so close to him, she never knew if Gold was lying, he mastered that skill after all.

"Ah! Silver! You have glasses now? Damn, nobody really has a pair here!" Lyra suddenly said, stating the obvious, a bit too loud for the redhead's likings.

After flinching from receiving _everyone's_ attention so abruptly, Silver just gave her a nod and a quick "Guess so" before focusing on his phone again, squinting his eyes a little. Makes sense, the glasses were new for him, so he had to get used to them first.

And while everybody was talking again, some about their classmate's new glasses and some about random typical Johtonian teen shit (whatever that was exactly), Gold couldn't help himself but to keep his gaze on the boy sitting next to him. The golden eyed boy could swear that he felt his pupils slowly turning into hearts with every moment he saw Silver's beautiful features being complimented by rays of sun shimmering through the see-through curtains of their classroom.

SLAM

Gold squeaked when the sound of a book being smacked onto the teacher's desk echoed through the room and fell from the chair that he was leaning back with against the desk behind himself, earning laughs and snickers when everybody saw what happened.

But Gold didn't really mind, at least they weren't paying attention to Silver that much anymore.

~

During English, throughout maths and during lunch break all that Gold could look at was Silver, and that not even sneakily. His eyes were practically glued to the redhead like he used some love spell or potion on the golden eyed teen.

"Gold. Your shirt- god dammit!" Green, one of his upperclassmen and close friends, snatched the plastic bottle with orange juice out of his kouhai's hand after seeing the mess he made on himself through trying to drink but being too stupid to do it.

At the call of his name, the first year student turned his head away from his object of affection sitting alone at a table in the corner (like every day before going up to the roof, which would happen soon) and then noticed the cold feeling of the juice on his chest. Luckily, it wasn't too much thanks to Green grabbing the bottle before anything really bad could happen, yet Gold had to button up his jacket to cover the stain, something he usually hates but it still looks better than running around with a visibly stained shirt full of orange juice or no shirt at all.

Green sighed and crossed his arms after placing the almost empty plastic bottle on the table, raising an eyebrow when Gold's head was already turned into a different direction once more. Gold was his friend Red's brother, sure, yet he cared about him like he was his younger brother as well, and Gold has been acting weird since a few weeks.

The emerald eyed male let his foresty hues wander into the direction Gold's gaze was directed to to understand what was so interesting. Was it some cute girl? Or a bird outside? Or maybe that kid sitting at a table and being looked down at by others?

Wait that last one sounded unethical.

Green watched Gold getting up from his seat and bolting towards the red haired boy- or girl? He was unsure. To the red haired kid and that group of four other kids, yea.

There was some talking, then poking each other onto the chest and at the point where they started to push each other, Green sighed deeply and walked over to them. Being the head teacher's grandson had some perks, people would listen to you, especially first years.

"Hey!! Hey, what the hell? What's going on?!" The brunette, tall boy asked after pushing the kids apart, holding Gold firmly by his shoulder, eyes directed at him. Jeez, where's Red when you need him?

Gold explained what happened, looking furious for some reason. But of course the part where he said that the others started the fight with him was bullshit, Green watched them after all. Oh yea, and there was begging to not tell his brother, though Red wouldn't even hurt a fly.

After Green just grabbed the blue haired teen and dragged him back to their table, he gave his underclassman a smack on the head and groaned. "The fuck was that for?

" They've been mean to Silver all day already! Not that anybody hasn't been really.." Gold blurted out with a pout

Normally, Green just scolds the younger male for whatever shit he does, but hearing the reason for today's argument surprised him in a positive way. "Since when do you have a hero complex?"

"Shut it! I don't! It's just that, well, Silver got glasses since probably yesterday and now everyone's being a total asshole to him. They always are to be honest, but now it's worse and they say that he looks even more like a girl, which he definitely doesn't!! And I- well, I-"

" - want to protect him?" Green finished the sentence for his friend, earning a silent yet determined nod from him.

"About the girl thing, uhm. Yea, he looks a tad bit feminine, but that with the teasing is too much, you're right. But you can't go around and just punch people for him! Dontcha think that'd embarrass him?"

Gold just listened to Green starting his speech, but he stopped listening midway to think about how he could help Silver.

Even on his way home he was so lost in thought that he bumped into two lamp posts and didn't notice how his umbrella flew away at first.

When he caught on, he sprinted after it, trying his best to jump up and catch it, though his height didn't cooperate with that. Damn he hated being a shortie.

After a five minute jog of following a flying umbrella, it kindly landed on the roof of some shop, forcing the drenched first year to look up. It was some stupid souvenir shop. Nothing fancy, probably one of those small and way too hot ones where you could barely breathe, but he couldn't risk catching a cold and leaving Silver alone at school!

Gold forced himself inside and it was just like he expected it to be. Cramped, hot as hell and if he had one wish he'd want the ability to not need to inhale oxygen to stay alive because it felt like there wasn't any left in that room.

To take his mind off the possibility of passing out, the honey eyed teen started to walk around a little, listening to the quiet raindrops hitting the windows and a radio playing a calm tune.

If you could ignore the blazing heat and lack of oxygen, it was quite a cozy shop, but maybe that was just the thought of not catching a cold in there getting to him.

Gold checked his bag. Pencil case, phone, all the chalk in their school, lunchbox, normal stuff you know? But then he found what he was searching for, his wallet.

Lyra's grandmother made it. Apparently she's got some sort of pet daycare thing and has enough time to make stuff like that and socks out of just a few threads, something that always fascinated Gold.

The short boy peaked inside. Only ₽600. He's never been good at saving up money for anything, but it might be enough to buy an umbrella, if that shop even sold any.

The umbrella search was successful, though the only ones left were either rainbow colored or a pink one with hearts, so he had to decide what looked gayer, and as a bi boy he wasn't gay! (Or maybe he's gay.)

So the rainbow one it was, whatever.

~

The next day, he could practically feel the stares lingering on him like moths flying towards a lamp.

He sat down in his seat and waited for Silver to come into the classroom and fall in love with him for doing such a cute thing! Buying cheap ass glasses that'll probably make his eyes worse so he'll need actual good ones! And not buying an umbrella because he didn't have enough money for both things.

~

"You look like shit."

"Whaaat?! Silv, come on! I did it for you!" Gold whined out his response, reaching his arms out to hug his friend, hands doing a grabby grabby motion, yet he only received a smack on the back of his head. Damn, what is it with people bonking his head so often?!

"Why the fuck did you get glasses?" Silver asked, stare as cold as his steel eye color.

Gold was quiet for a second, but only to wait for the sneeze that was making his nose tickle like somebody wriggled a feather under it. "I thought you might feel alone! Being the only one that's wearing glasses and all yknow?" the bluenette replied after the relieving feeling of the sneeze together with a loud 'achoo', making the pigeons fly away.

"But I have you right?" Silver said, then took a bite of his sandwich before holding the rest toward his friend, who took it with a shaking hand and a bright blush on his face.

Was that a confession maybe? Is he just being nice? Maybe he didn't wanna hurt him? Or someone paid him to make Gold all flustered and stuff? No no, nobody knew about his crush except for Lyra!

"Of course ya have me, and it'll always stay like that!" Gold happily exclaimed, maybe a bit too happy because his loud faked laughter after his reply earned him a stare from Silver, sending a shiver down the honey eyed male's spine.

The shiver was replaced with a tingling sensation and more blood rushing to his face when Silver's hands brushed the sides of Gold's face when he took off the wannabe Harry Potter glasses, followed by a twitch of his corners which was supposed to be a smile.

"I'm glad." the foxy red haired teen calmly said and placed the thinly framed glasses on the ground in front of him. "Because you make me feel like not everything is bullshit."

Normally, Gold would've laughed at that, but the honesty that was in Silver's voice made it so much more sincere and it just felt right to hear that from him.

The shorter boy placed his hand on top of his friend's and returned the 'smile' that was directed at him not too long ago.

"I'm looking forward to making it good instead of only less shitty then Silv~!"


End file.
